Portable signs are used in a variety of applications such as roadside traffic control and message signs and commercial advertising. Such roadside traffic signs are commonly used to identify and designate vehicle lanes and entry and exit ramps, to provide other traffic control information, and to alert drivers of traffic conditions, construction sites, and other important road conditions.
Roadside signs are commonly mounted on a trailer frame that allows the sign to be towed by a vehicle to different locations. To provide sufficient sign illumination at night and during low sunlight daytime periods, portable roadside signs commonly have a portable rechargeable battery and a generator or a solar panel for recharging the battery during daylight. The solar panels typically comprise an array of operatively connected photovoltaic cells that produce a voltage and transmit an electrical current to the battery and/or sign for operation thereof.
In order for the solar panel to receive as much solar energy as possible for conversion into electricity, it is desirable to mount the solar panel on an adjustable support apparatus that allows for variably orienting the solar panel relative to the general position of the sun. For example, when a portable sign is moved to a new location in the Northern hemisphere, the solar panel should be adjusted to face a Southerly direction while allowing the sign to face the desired target audience.
It is often necessary or desirable to relocate such signs after some time; therefore, portability is an important feature of any sign designed for roadway use. Additionally, it is often necessary or desirable to operate such signs at night and during low sunlight daytime periods, therefore, illumination and a portable power supply are also important features of any roadside sign.
Many existing devices generally provide for tilting and rotation of the panel. Tilting of the panel is generally provided by a pivotal connection at the bottom of the panel and a drive mechanism of some sort, with the panel bottom either directly hinged to a base of some sort or hingedly connected to a rigid non-extendable linkage. Several of these devices also provide for rotation of the panel, however, such rotation is independently provided by separately rotating the support apparatus (such as a pole or plate) for the entire panel, thereby requiring an additional drive mechanism to accomplish rotation in addition to tilting.
It would be desirable to have a tilting nonrotating adjustable solar panel which can be used for electrically powering devices such as portable signage, and that has adjustable mounting supports for optimally orienting the solar panel at any angle relative to the sun by simple, reliable, cost-effective means.